


Trying To Remember

by DipDopPineTree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesia, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Well see, ace!bill, ace!dipper, amnesiac!bill, ill probably add more as i go along, im terrible at tagging, theyre all dorks, this is gonna be so fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipDopPineTree/pseuds/DipDopPineTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper brings someone back with him when he goes out for an evening stroll in the forest. Their name is oddly familiar... it's gotta a be a coincidence! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>thisisaterriblesummary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on this site yeah! also first ever billdip.  
> this chapter is hella short cri. ihopeyallenjoyanyways.

The setting sun coloured the sky a purple hue as Dipper plodded on through the woods behind the mystery shack. The floor was damp, along with Dipper’s hat and clothes, it had been raining as he’d been walking. A little rain never stopped him walking through the woods, it wasn’t the worst possibility. He yawned as he walked, considering when he should start to head back when he thought he saw… a blue flickering? Dipper blinked, but he couldn’t see the flickering at all. He couldn't be sure he'd seen it, but Dipper had wandered the woods of Gravity Falls more than enough to know it was very possible that it wasn't just his mind playing tricks. There was only one way to find out, and so he trod through the trees in the general direction he’d seen the flickering. And a good thing he had done this too! He found a clearing, and immediately noticed a collapsed figure on the ground. 

 

Approaching the unconscious person, Dipper noted that they were probably around his age, blond bangs sticking to their face. He crouched down, checking their neck for a pulse.

“Damn, so cold…” Dipper mumbled, and after successfully finding a pulse he shifted, picking up the blond bridal style and struggling a little to stand with the dead weight in his arms. The person in his arms was actually well dressed. Not for the weather, his clothes were damp and they would probably have already caught a cold already. They were wearing a shirt, a yellow and black waistcoat and a bow tie. Dipper made no haste in heading back, careful of his footing as he went.

 

“Mabel! Siiiiis!” Dipper yelled as he somehow managed to get the front door of the shack open with his elbow. He stumbled to the couch and set the blond down onto it, just as a rather tired and disheveled brunette shuffled into the room, wearing a pajama shirt and rubbing her eyes.

“Wha… whozzat hunk?” Mabel prodded the new person’s thigh gently as she spoke, rubbing sleep out of her eye with her other hand.

“I don’t know, I was out in the woods when I found ‘em.”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Mabel raised an eyebrow at Dipper, who just shrugged as a reply and stood back, finally taking in the appearance of the stranger on their couch. Their suit was very damaged, tears and patches of dirt decorated the yellow waistcoat, white shirt and black slacks they sported. One of their dress shoes was missing, and their sandy hair was tangled and sticking in most directions. Mabel prodded their cheek, and was rewarded with a grunt and shifting. "Well, at least we know it's not a dead body!"


	2. Enjoy Your Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel plays doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised itd be longer. i lied. im terrible at writing long things. enjoy tho.

"Mabes, you woke 'em up!" Dipper sighed as the sandy haired stranger propped themselves up on an elbow and blinked groggily at the two. The twins just stared back as they pushed matted bangs back.  
“Woah what happened to your eye?” Mabel gasped.  
"My eye...?"   
“That needs medical attention, we'd best take you to the hospital." Dipper observed calmly.  
"N-no, please, I don't-" Tears form in their eyes as they try to speak, clearly panicking. Mabel picked up on this fast, and dropped to her knees in front of them, placing a hand gently on their shoulder.  
"Hey, hey, there's no need to cry! Breathe with me, okay?" She started doing breathing exercises. In and out. They both did this until Mabel was satisfied with her work. "Okay, what's wrong buddy?"  
"I... I don't think I like hospitals." They answered in a small whisper. Mabel smiled assuringly and examined the wound.  
"Dips exaggerating anyways, it's..." Mabel glanced back at Dipper. The wound didn't even look like there'd been an eye there in the first place. There was a messy gash but there was muscle where a socket should be. "It's actually not as bad as it looks! I'm sure we can get away with using butterfly stitches to fix it! Dippin' dots, go get me the first aid kit! And a glass of water!" Mabel ordered loudly, and Dipper sighed as he left to do as he was told. 

"I'm Mabel, that nerd is Dipper. You got a name?"   
"I... Huh. I don't know..."   
"Oh no, you poor thing, you must have hit your head or something. Can you remember anything at all?" Dipper walked in as Mabel asked, handing her the first aid kit and water. She set down the glass on the floor next to her and opened the first aid kit. "This'll sting a bit, okay?" She opened an antiseptic wipe and started dabbing at his wound to clean it up.  
"I don't remember anything..." He mumbled, wincing at the pain. Mabel dutifully cleaned it and applied the butterfly stitches to his wound. Once she finished that she bandaged it and handed him the glass of water.  
"You can stay here until you remember enough to get you back home! You can sleep on the couch for now, and if you need longer I'll drag out the air mattress. Sound good?" Mabel asked, and the blond beamed at her.  
"Sounds splendid! Thank you!"

The twins made sure the stranger was comfortable and sleeping before they both shuffled up the stairs to their rooms. The place was quieter now their Grunkle Stan had gone on an extended vacation to travel the country again. They didn't question how he wasn't in jail yet. He had asked them if they wanted to take over the shack about three years ago, and now at 23 they were still there and doing pretty swell. Mabel ran an Etsy store in her spare time and Dipper wrote novels. He'd published one book already, and was working on another, but he couldn’t think of anything he could write about. Their great uncle Stanford had stuck around for a while, but after he figured the portal he made was too dangerous, he went travelling to do more research on abnormalities he hadn't encountered yet. The shack was doing well in business still, and as the sun started to rise the twins found sleep.


End file.
